User talk:Marcopolo47/archive18
Marcopolo47 }} }} }} lolx Phirzt spam --Shadowcrest 02:08, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :Bad shadow! Spamming is a sin and you're soul will be eternally damned!--Gigathrash 02:12, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::Then tock is fucked, lololol --Shadowcrest 02:19, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Just to point out, the anon you unblocked, has more than a couple jokes he put up, with varying tasteless-ness--75.176.60.177 03:53, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :And yet, the number of good contributions heavily outweigh the couple of jokes he posted that weren't constructive, so I think he deserves a second chance with a clear warning instead of insta-ban.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:05, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::/wave -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:08, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :::/wavemore RT 20:11, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :::: /boremore --- -- (s)talkpage 20:14, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Age On your userpage it says your 14, but it says your 15 on The box which? RT 20:40, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :I believe he's 15 and his userpage is outdated. --Shadowcrest 21:32, 26 February 2008 (UTC) ::I'm still 14...-- (Talk) ( ) 21:38, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Oh no! 21:39, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :No thanks, I don't really like the king variant personally.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:42, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Mafia v2.0 Warwick's sister offered me her spot in the Mafia queue, found at RT's mafias page, and I accepted. I'm assuming everyone who played the first time will play a second time as well, though everyone is welcome to sign up. If you'd rather not join this game, remove your name from the list found in the header. Thanks. --Shadowcrest 22:14, 2 March 2008 (UTC) byez? Wut? --Shadowcrest 00:40, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :Short break from the wiki. RL stuff.-- (Talk)http://gw.gamewikis.org/skins/common/images/button_sig.png Your signature with timestamp ( ) 00:40, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooez! --Shadowcrest 00:40, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::bye MP. Cress Arvein(Talk) 00:41, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Read: short. I'll be back in a week or so.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:41, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::::A week? That's an eternity :P --Shadowcrest 00:42, 4 March 2008 (UTC) YOINK! Stole Giga's card request! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:15, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :WOW big card... [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:16, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Ouch, ganked. I'll post my version anyway, even though it uses the same pic.--Gigathrash 00:17, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::: Mine was uploaded first. 00:17, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Wow, he just asks and he gets not one but THREE cards. And yes, felix wins upload, I win the notification. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:19, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Maybe I just shouldn't upload mine then, I'm sure he'll be happy with those two.--Gigathrash 00:19, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::No, we want to see how you idolize/make fun of him. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:21, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Fine. --Gigathrash 00:25, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I can't figure out if that's a compliment, or what. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:26, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I like the flavor text. 00:27, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I personally like the SSS.--Gigathrash 00:28, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Ya know, I hate my card. I'm gonna make it better. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 00:29, 5 March 2008 (UTC) User:Shadowcrest/Mafia2 You're playing, like it or not. You already have a planned role, so QQ. Sending email in a sec (assuming you have one) --Shadowcrest 00:46, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Not a reference I'm not sure if you use The official wiki or not, but would you mind at all If I used the "not a freaking reference page"? all I want to do is transfer it. I could even link to you as credit, if you wish. Vanguard 16:25, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:39, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Now it's forever http://gw.gamewikis.org/index.php?title=Torch_Harrowkeeper&diff=prev&oldid=1195154. Fael ;) What is the quickest way to break a page in style? Ask Marco! --- -- (s)talkpage 20:29, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :lol. Sorry marco, but I just have to lol. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:30, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::Loi RT 20:31, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::loI. Cress Arvein(Talk) 20:32, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::Loi pwns lol RT 20:33, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::IoI pyramid? --- -- (s)talkpage 20:34, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Ha, Marco has Mad vandalism skillz. -- 20:35, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::lolol --Shadowcrest 21:26, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Dang, that makes TWO total vandalisms in my wiki-career :P-- (Talk) ( ) 21:28, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Holy hell Marco, that was FAST! lol -- Sk8 (T) 21:28, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :What was fast?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:29, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Mad skillz brother, mad skillz. -- 21:29, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::You deleting the page I marked for deletion less than a minute after I marked it :P -- Sk8 (T) 21:31, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::Ah. It's the magic of RC-- (Talk) ( ) 21:32, 5 March 2008 (UTC) note on talk page Drama? WHERE? Huh...? Its my RfA!?!?!? Well yeah, I'm probably the first person whose RfA has reached archive point =P.. Which reminds me: I havn't seen you much, you been afw? (Away from wiki)? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 12:14, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :GW:AI RT 17:54, 8 March 2008 (UTC) User:MP47 I redirected that page to your userpage, since it's your sig image and your most common abbreviation. Jedi says you're supposed to register that user though, so... yeah. Do so :P --Shadowcrest 01:19, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :Done.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:00, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Hey Feeling active again? =P. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:21, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Eh, sorta-- (Talk) ( ) 20:22, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Look what I made! I made this for you: Marcopolo47 If you like it, add it to the top of your page. If you don't like it, I can fix it up more. If you don't want it, meh. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 17:44, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :I like it a lot, thanks! How thoughtful of you-- (Talk) ( ) 19:22, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::I just realised that he nicked that off of me and RT.. —♥May♥ 19:24, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::This isn't your border thing, I got it from User:Hyprodimus Prime. In fact, I believe I got it before either RT or you made your border for the whole page. [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 19:28, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Sorry, but I'm just testing my sig on a random page, and yours was the closest linked to hand (I needed to check it off my talk). Anyway, to make this message have a point: Hi. —♥May♥Wick♥ 21:44, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :Hello, how are you?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:47, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::Sort of bored, but thinking of trying a new font for my sig. Vivaldi is getting sort of old, and it doesnt go very well with my new sig. —♥May♥Wick♥ 21:49, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::Vivaldi's only been used 15,000,000,000,000,032 times. I use Planet Benson 2 for mine.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:52, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Hmm, I want a new font for my sig, somthing.. unique. Btw, unprotect Elite Skills would you? Somthing in there needs fixing. —♥May♥Wick♥ 21:53, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Use Wingdings 2. 21:54, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Lol Felix. What needs fixing, May?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:55, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Lol Felix. Its not Elite Skills, its the Proph elite skills. and Factions.. —♥May♥Wick♥ 21:55, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Didn't tell me that... What needs fixing??-- (Talk) ( ) 21:56, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::WoD and GoE. —♥May♥Wick♥ 21:57, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Unprotected temporarily. Hurry up-- (Talk) ( ) 22:00, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Factions as well. —♥May♥Wick♥ 22:00, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::What's wrong with WoD? Also, I fixed GoE before you could :P --Gimmethegepgun 22:02, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::=P. Nothings wrong with WoD, I messed up. This is the sort of thing we could stop happening if you made me an admin! =P. —♥May♥Wick♥ 22:03, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::And gimme, no you didnt, I'm the one who made the edit. —♥May♥Wick♥ 22:03, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :(Reset indent) you have yet to reprotect the Factions list. --Shadowcrest 22:05, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::I hope you're done, cuz I'm leaving and I reprotected both pages.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:06, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::Orly, shadow? And yeah, Im done MP. laters. —♥May♥Wick♥ 22:06, 15 March 2008 (UTC) 2 things your sig would be so much better as a png so it looks good on non-white backgrounds and wats up with the protecting and junk? I'm not really following so I thought I'd just ask. I thought those pages were already protected? They are in the protected category right? —[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 22:18, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :They are, he unprotected them so Warwick could make changes (look up foo!) --Gimmethegepgun 22:19, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::But if I changed it to a png then I'd lose my spot in !!-- (Talk) ( ) 15:52, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::Oh wow, what a tragedy... :P --Shadowcrest 15:53, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::It didn't become transparent for Progger anyways. He uploaded his sig as a png, and still looked aweful on Warw's talk... --- -- (s)talkpage 15:54, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Her talk looks awful anyway... nothing can look good there :P --Shadowcrest 15:57, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::It IS a tragedy, Shadow!! My goal is to be #1 :P (but that doesn't mean I'm gonna go spamming talk pages for no reason), although Vipermagi's ahead of me.-- (Talk) ( ) 15:57, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Be more active and more welcoming then :P Works for me.. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:58, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::AKA: Spam newcomers talk pages?-- (Talk) ( ) 16:00, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Quote: "My goal is to be #1". Does that mean that your ATM card number is 0001? :P -- 16:00, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I want to be, the very best.. that no one ever was, dun dun dun --Shadowcrest 16:01, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I don't have an ATM card. I don't think I get the joke... maybe it's cuz I don't have an ATM card?-- (Talk) ( ) 16:02, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::You always have to ruin the joke, don't you Marco? -- 16:04, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I do my best -- (Talk) ( ) 16:05, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::In that case, I don't want to know you when you're at your worst. :) -- 16:06, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I don't get it. -- (Talk) ( ) 16:07, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::And Shadow, its I want to be the very best, like no one ever was. -- Sk8 (T) 16:10, 16 March 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL QUEST, TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE!!!!!...-- (Talk) ( ) 16:10, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :To catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause! -- Sk8 (T) 16:13, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, I used to be a big Pokémon whore when I was little, it's been a while :P-- (Talk) ( ) 16:13, 16 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I was probably as big of a pokemon newb, and I still recall it all :P -- Sk8 (T) 16:17, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :::AND IT STICKS IN YOUR HEAD!! It's like propaganda for 3-year-olds.-- (Talk) ( ) 16:50, 16 March 2008 (UTC) M tunnen sen jo kasvavan voiman sisllin Uuden haasteen toteutan ja teen sen pystypin Takaa vuorten huippujen etsin aina vaan ja Pokemonin jokaisen m opin tuntemaan - Pokemon! Omakseni saan - usko vaan Me yhdess voitetaan - Pokemon! S oot mun ystvin Olet aina vierellin - Pokemon! Omakseni saan Kun uskaltaa, niin rohkeus palkan saa Toinen toistaan opettaa - Pokemon! Omakseni saan, omakseni saan - Pokemon! Pokemon theme song in Finnish (T/ ) 18:48, 16 March 2008 (UTC) blunt So what happened to your Real Life GF? (T/ ) 03:07, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :Why doesn't anyone care about MY girlfriend? 03:11, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::You has girlfriend!??! Blasphemy! One second while I find my cross...--Gigathrash 03:12, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::Here it is, †††SMITED!†††--Gigathrash 03:13, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Unaffected, cuz I wear one all day long. 03:13, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I thought you had a boyfriend, felix? :P Lord Belar 03:18, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Not funny. Don't give me that :p. 03:44, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Guys, you're missing the real deal here. You should ask yourselves: Why is Entropy interested in knowing about Marco's (lack of) girlfriend? Personally, I don't mind as long as there's a picture of her in the database.lol reanor 05:44, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::-_- Is it wrong to notice when people remove a section of their userpage that they used to brag about a lot? (T/ ) 00:21, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::We broke up.-- (Talk) ( ) 00:46, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Alright. I'm sorry I asked. Especially knowing how many other people would butt in. >.> (T/ ) 01:08, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::No kidding-- (Talk) ( ) 01:10, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Well honestly, what other explanation could there have been? "She's a fugitive now, so I have to hide my connection to her?" "She got caught in a barn fire and had reconstructive plastic surgery, making her old picture obsolete?" You knew that was probably the case when you posted, so shame on you. And shame on me for rubbing salt in Marco's wounds. 216.125.168.2 01:12, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Meh, I'm over it.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:13, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::You're still young, life goes on...spring break...wet t-shirts...free tits. reanor 02:22, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::...-- (Talk) ( ) 03:09, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Thousand years of shame on Young Vetinari!!--Gigathrash 04:17, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :Oh yeah? Shame on you, Felix, for signing as IP? :On more slightly serious note, what would you do if you were curious? Hmm? Ping Marco ingame? Send admin email? Bah. Because of the way his userpage is done (via template) I could find nothing in diff summaries nor talk archives explaining. It never occurred to me to check the talkpage of the template. So, yes, shame on me for being non ingenius Wikinoob, but...really. (T/ ) 04:25, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::I don't want to sign it at school, because Guild Wars is installed on most of the computers on-campus (don't ask me why) and the chances of someone else using wiki at the same time as me is relatively high. 04:27, 21 March 2008 (UTC) you. Email. At once. --Shadowcrest 03:15, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :already read it.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:16, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::No reply?! What is that!? --Shadowcrest 03:16, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::Do I need to reply?-- (Talk) ( ) 03:20, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I suppose not :( --Shadowcrest 03:23, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm currently coding a block of text to put up and offer 20-30k to the first person to solve. You? --Shadowcrest 03:24, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Huh?-- (Talk) ( ) 03:36, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Jeff whoever One problem: the page the created has a lowercase d in dinosaurs. The account he made had an uppercase d. --Macros 16:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :And I see you've already noticed :P --Macros 16:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::Figured that out right after I moved it. /fail-- (Talk) ( ) 16:06, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::That aside, User:Jeff dinosaurs does not exist. So you just, as well, created spam pages. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:08, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::I did almost the same thing ._. I moved this page to what I THOUGHT was the correct namespace, only to realize that his username actually CONTAINED a colon. Need to move it back plz >.< --Macros 16:08, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Sometimes wikicode makes me go argh. --Macros 16:14, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Failities like User:Jeff dinosaurs make me go argh. I cba to correct it, as the user seems to /rage. Special:Listusers backs me up. Where did you guys find out he, uspposedly, made an account? --- -- (s)talkpage 16:15, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::He edited the page and signed it w/ his new username, and history agreed.-- (Talk) ( ) 16:16, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::In the history of the now deleted talk page. Damn ec. --Macros 16:17, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::I thought he didn't sign. History said he existed though. -- 16:18, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Maybe he didn't... /short-term memory loss-- (Talk) ( ) 16:18, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::He didn't, but I wasn't going to bring it up because that's nitpicking. --Macros 16:19, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Weird, he indeed has edited as Jeff dinosaurs. Hadn't signed tho. Now, why is he not in Listusers? --- -- (s)talkpage 16:20, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I don't know what list you're looking at then. The issue was: his name was Jeff D'inosaurs. The page he created was Jeff '''d'inosaurs. Marco simply moved the page by adding User: to it, then realized that the name was wrong. --Macros 16:24, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Proof --Macros 16:25, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I looked up Jeff in Listusers when MP moved the pages, and back then it did not list Jeff dinosaurs nor did it list Jeff Dinosaurs. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:49, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Blame it on Job Queue. Not everything is updated instantaneously (sp?) -- (Talk) ( ) 16:52, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Clean slate... Ignore everything I just said on Entropy's page. It's just confusing. What you did worked, showing that strange text is notmal template behavior. Just revert to your version with the show/hide box and it'll all work out once someone puts in the information. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'''Entrea Sumatae]] [Talk] 04:08, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :Observe: it works! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:23, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yup, just tried it w/ black lotus strike.-- (Talk) ( ) 04:24, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::Of course, having a show/hide box for that little thing seems kind of overkill, but... the point is, it works! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:25, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Well anyway, have fun adding thousands of descriptions. Here, it is time for not being awake. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 04:34, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::It's 12:35 AM here. Obviously I'll need help completing all concise skill descriptions, but I might as well get a start on them now...-- (Talk) ( ) 04:36, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'd help, considering I WAS going to do it, but, uh... How do you use a show hide box? o.O [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 05:20, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Or is the show-hide box already coded into the Template? [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 05:23, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::You just need to edit skill details and add a line | concise_description = asfjhasdhas . Note the underscore! (T/ ) 05:25, 28 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Soon my edit count will have a lot of edits in the template namespace. ;p [[User:Thoughtful|'Thought'ful]] 05:26, 28 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Mind if I help with those concise descriptions? Haven't got much better to do so can do quite a lot. -- -- talkpage 09:19, 28 March 2008 (UTC) GF She looks like a friend of mine. Also, you are in need of archive. (Or so everyone says). --Shadowcrest 00:00, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :ARCHIVIN' DIVIN' TIME!!-- (Talk) ( ) 00:01, 1 April 2008 (UTC)